The Tesseract's Choice
by Thorsweirdfriend2
Summary: Set one year after Avengers. The Tesseract has rebuilt the Bifrost, but has become unstable in doing so, now it has escaped Asgard looking for a new vessel that can hold its immense power. What happens when a young girl finds a fallen meteorite? what if loki escapes his chains? Read this and you'll find out. I own none of the Marvel Charaters in this story except my oc character.
1. prologue

The Tesseract's choice

Prologue

_Odin glanced out over his land, he could almost make out the children playing in the streets and the market stalls that traded and sold the fresh fruit made by the fertile lands to the east of the city._

_ In the far distance, from where he faced from the palace's balcony, the deep, blue sea glistened against the sunset of the west. He managed to make out the old features of the glinting golden dome structure that housed the entrance of the rebuilt Bifrost._

_ Not long ago his…sons, fought over the defending or the destruction of Juttenheim, on the rainbow bridge and it was…fierce…he turned quickly away from the sight of the bridge and the sight of his memories. Thinking about the tragic fate of his most beloved, adopted son caused him more grief than he could bear, and he was so old now, so very, very old._

_ In that instance he felt a familiar shiver that rose from his flesh to his frail hands and with the taste of copper in his mouth, he knew then that the Tesseract's power was rising and becoming more violent with each passing minute, yet, he could, and would, not stop it from springing free yet again. _

_Soon it would be searching the realm of the nine planets in search of a home, he hoped he was the only one who felt it when it did find one._


	2. Chapter 1: Starry Night

Chapter 1: Starry Night

Taking in the crisp air slightly burned my lungs. It was too cool for my liking tonight, perhaps it would be warmer tomorrow, after all the sky was clear and the stars were bright.

I really needed to cut down on my studying hours,

"_You don't wanna be a hermit for the rest of your life, do ya"?_ my mind said, that made me smile.

_Maybe I already was._ Walking back from the campus library at 2am was pretty damning evidence.

Stopping to clear the condensation of my glasses with my jacket sleeve, I glanced back at the brown, blurry building, that was home to the geeks and the nerds, _my friend I guess, I _could almost make out a black silhouette leaning close to the only lit window, placing my glasses on, I could now tell it was just Jack, who was watching me leave, I gave a slight wave, turning before he could return it.

I was only meant to be in the library till 6 but Jack had practically threw my work out the window when he came rushing in for help, panicking about his design course work_,_ he had looked at me with his big brown eyes and funny sticky up hair. I couldn't really say no.

_Well, when can I say no, to anyone?_

Never mind, I haven't really got any classes tomorrow anyway…._ Are those beer cans up ahead? _I noticed several different types, all clustered together.

"Sigh" this uni was meant to be fourth in the country and yet you find drunken assholes and crushed up cans everywhere and sex fuelled parties every night.

I shrugged my rucksack more on my shoulders for better support, in doing so a chunk full of blonde hair fell over my eyes causing me to stop again to shrug it out the way.

I felt a bad sense of self-pity in the pit of my stomach_, how can my life be so boring?_ I tried going to _those _parties but I kept bumming people out with my awkward conversations, _so what's it like being top of the class?, Seriously your dating that guy?, So your nan's got a ginger cat…what's that like?_

Life was so much more exciting a year ago, well not exciting as such, but more adrenaline packed fear shoved into each day for about six months. I shivered slightly and shock my head as I thought about…_him._

The butcher of New York, the Death Weaver, the God of Evil and Destruction, the guy who pretty much made the world wet itself. The last one made me laugh slightly but that didn't stop me from walking at a faster pace and keeping in the light of the street lamps, as paranoia started to settle in because of the fear that_ he_ might be in the shadows watching me, _GOD DAMMIT, Katie, the Avengers sorted him out, GET A GRIP. _

I blew out hot air to warm my lips slightly, the cold night air was starting to numb them and my face. To keep my mind off the fact that I was probably going to get loads of spots on my face tomorrow (like there isn't enough), from the cold, I thought about the Avengers.

They always brought a smile to my face, what with Captain America's old fashion good looks that brought old grannies to their knees, Tony's extravagant spending (he bought underpants made from threaded gold last week, _apparently_) and Thor's intergalactic knowledge of space and time that would've had the _Doctor _fuming from embarrassment.

I stopped and looked at the pavement for a bit before meeting the stars, they were shining bright and full, hmm, I wonder if Loki is in…Asgard right now, being punished for what he done.

_Wait… what's that? _Oh, ohh, it's just a falling star, the star's golden trail was quite beautiful and dazzling, staring at the star I noticed how bigger it was getting, which is weird, because usually they disappear after a second, it couldn't be a… meteorite, OH GOD, it was and it was heading straight for here. It had somehow made the impossible u-turn in a matter of seconds and was now heading straight for the campus, straight for _me._

_HOW is that possible?_

I can't outrun it.

_I can't outrun it. _

Wait, it was slightly dipping… yes, it was, and it's now on course for the Rugby field.

_Boy, those Neanderthals aren't going to be happy about that. _

That sudden thought made me burst out laughing.

The meteorite was moments away from hitting the ground, I quickly dived for the nearest lamp post and I held on for dear life as I braced for impact.

It was more of a large thud sound than a bang,

I almost relaxed before the actual quaking of the ground started. When it did it made the ground not feel solid, I could barely hold on to the post, my breathing came hot and fast as fear that the post might actually fall over and hit me, that caused the sickness in the pit of my stomach to toss and turn and caused the back of my throat to burn,

It felt like having a blindfold on, whilst being in a bouncy castle and whilst someone was shaking it and trying to push you side to side.

And that's when the only thing keeping me from truly, being, horribly sick went away.

That's when the street lights went off.


	3. Chapter 2: Big Rock Thingy

Chapter 2: Big Rock Thingy

Bending down had eased the slight dizziness in my head. Unfortunately, it hadn't stopped me from evacuating my bowels through the upward motion.

_At least it wasn't the downward way._

The quaking had stopped around five minutes ago, yet, as I was still bent down, I hadn't heard a single thing, nothing, no screaming, no sirens, not even a surprised exclamation of _what the fuck was that? _From a surprised, drunken, homeless passer-by, that we sometimes got around campus.

It was silent.

_Wow…people are really deep sleepers._

Looking down, still bent over, I noticed how green and chunky my sick was and…_wait, when did I have sweet corn?_, noticing the yellow bits, I quickly stepped back to avoid getting the slowly moving green, chunky(and questionable sweet corn infested) slime on my old grey pumps.

Slowly I eased back to the standing upright position, and walked a few steps, _(Obviously not in the direction of my puke). _Coming to the conclusion that my head was no longer swimming, I looked in the direction of where the fallen meteorite might have landed. I couldn't see any smoke or dust in the moonlight coming from the direction of what I expected, was the crash site.

I couldn't see the rugby field or the large posts either, but the dark path in front with only slightly blossoming cherry blossom trees, that were a few feet in front of me and were only just slightly illuminated by the light of the lamp post next to me, on either side of the path, was the only thing I could really see. But I knew that straight ahead was the direction I should go if I wanted to get to the sports field, where the meteorite might have landed.

All the lamp posts, except the one I had been clinging too, had gone off during the impact of the falling space rock, and had since, stayed off.

I really wished at that moment, Clara was here.

My best friend, she'd know what to do; after all she had gone to America to study these types of _spacey_ things. And what I secretly thought was a way, for her, to learn how to become master of the universe.

But, no. I was alone.

No Clara, no Avengers_, not even my teddy, scrums_.

Like always…

If I go, it will be life changing, it could even change my destiny, and take me out of this dreary English coastline city, that for about a year now, I've called home.

Taking a deep breath, I clogged my feet along the dusty grey path, keeping my head down to avoid seeing the overwhelming darkness that upon sight, would surely set off the worst of my paranoiac and irrational fears, and headed in the direction of the Rugby field.

* * *

"Hm, the quake turned the street lights off, but turned the fields flood lights on?" the sound of my voice slightly broke the silence, which made me feel a little better about being on my own, in the dark and the tightly packed in alleyway which had led me to the entrance of the sports field.

Looking past the green wrought iron fence, that was barring my access to the field, I could see the crash site, and it looked bad.

_Like, really bad._

_Like, when you accidently fart in a lift, that's crowded, bad._

The meteorite had scarred the land at least a good, hundred feet across, leaving chunks of earth strewn across the area. It had even knocked one of the large white posts over; it all looked a little post-apocalyptic.

_I felt sorry for the person who has to clean that mess up._

My sudden awkward burst of laughter, at the thought in head, indicated, to me, that I was nervous, badly. Stepping back, I got a clear look at the big _ass_ chunky lock that was blocking my entrance, _there's no way I can pick that. _Starting to shrug off my backpack, I eyed the big pointy spikes that adorned the top of the fence; they were at least a foot big at the top, obviously, they there to keep hooligans out and from getting free access to the field, like what I was doing... _Crap_, they were super pointy. And looked super sharp. Nestling my bag nearby the damned, blocked entrance, I started to climb, getting my footing on a horizontal bar. _Wait, come on Katie, you want to be an aspiring scientist, don't you? Well, this is the find, of a life time, you need to take notes, at least. _

"Stupid brain" grumbling, I jumped off the bar and quickly looking through my bag with a rush of adrenaline, which I suspect came from the fact that I'm so close to discovering a meteorite or even a new element. I found a little note book near the bottom, it had mostly doodles that I done in class but I guess it'll be okay, and a pencil, slightly snubbed down, but still okay. I quickly put the little note book in my right jean pocket, and the pencil in the other.

Damn, the pencil, is digging into me.

_I knew I shouldn't have put on my skinny jeans today._

Getting back on the horizontal bar, I reached for the slightly higher up one near the top. Pulling myself up with my arms, so that my chin was now level with the bar, I can now bring my knees up to my chest, _whoa that was easy, usually I'm bad at this gym stuff but for some reason right, now I feel like a body builder, hmm, must be the adrenaline. _Quickly placing my feet flat on the vertical bars and certain that I had a good grip, because I pretty much don't want to end up with a face full of spike in the morning, I straightened my legs.

_Don' t look down, don't look down. _

_Come on, come on, vault your leg up_, quick breath intake, I quickly swung my foot into the gap between the two spikes and quickly placed my weight onto that foot lifting my other foot onto the next gap to my left.

_Mental fist pump._

Wow, I feel like an owl perched up here… _this is what Hawkeye must feel like. _Whoa that's a long way down. The ground is six feet down below, and my ass is hovering over a spike, hmm, I can't climb down the way I climbed up, it was too fiddly and I could see myself falling and breaking my neck. Shit, I'm going to have to jump.

_Crap, am I meant to keep my legs straight or bent when I jump?_

Crap, I'll just guess.

Quick inhale, quick exhale, quick inhale… Crap, I'll have a panic attack in a minute if I keep doing this, because that breathing is making my heart hurt a bit. Alright I'll jump after 3…

"One…_two…thr…oh _ fuck it" I jumped, using energy to push me more away from the gate than upwards so I wouldn't catch myself on the spikes. The rush of air through my fingers and hair caused my stomach to do a little jump of its own. _BEND YOUR LEGS,_ my body reacted to that mental shout almost too slow as I felt something solid come underneath my feet.

_Good guess, bending the legs was the way to go. _

Even though I had successfully landed on my feet, from jumping off the fence, it hadn't stopped gravity or force from pushing me on my ass. I quickly got up using the last bit of momentum I had I pushed myself up onto my feet. Crap, I must've landed hard because there was a shooting pain going down the bottom bit of my spine and ass bone. I'm so going to have a bruise in the morning.

After brushing off the dust at the back of my jeans, I set off, at jogging speed, to the crater. Almost accidently tumbling down the slightly steep hill, that encircled the two almost joining rugby and football field, I found I was closer to the tail of the long impact streak than the actual meteorite itself. _So I'll start there…_

I was thankful that the impact had actually set of the flood lights, because I could navigate my way through the wreckage site of broken, upheaved, brown earth. I looked around, it seemed as if, only the actually rugby field itself, was the only thing that had really been disturbed. The few dark green trees, that were around, were swaying slightly in the absent breeze, undeterred from, quite, recent events, the grass was more bathed in light than the trees by the flood lights, so I could see they were more light and yellow, from the supposed recent spring drought we were having down here.

The crater streak was at least a foot deep down, as I noted in my notepad that I took during from my reflection of the area, as I was walking towards the crater. I guess I'll have to do yards.

Step

"One", step, "two…" I started counting the steps as I made my way towards the meteorite, following the streak.

"One hundred and one", step, "And one hundred and two, there, done" the tip of my shoe was just touching the edge of the large rock; I quickly noted the number down and looked up. "Gulp" wow that's a big space rock thing. It was rusty coloured with silver, slightly jagged, patches. I used my fingers, to measure across, by doing an inaccurate estimate of inches, and across the rock it was around 15 inches, and height wise it was around 20 inches. After writing the numbers in my notepad I tucked it back into my pocket with the pencil.

What now?

I wanna touch it. The thought was impulsive and intrusive in a way that my body almost lurches forward with my hand out in front and my fingers spread for the feel of the hard rock next to me, if it wasn't for the memory of the documentary I had watched with Clara. I distinctly remember the bit about meteorites,

"…_what you need to know about fallen meteorites is that they have just come from the vacuum of space, where it is colder than the artic, and even though they have just crashed through the atmosphere in a ball of supernova heat, the core rock will still be below -100 degrees, which could freeze your entire limb with a single touch in a way much quicker than liquid nitrogen…" _

'Groan'

_Wait was that my stomach? No._ I looked…

Wow…

_Wow…_

The meteorite was glowing. The glow was a light, beautiful aquatic blue which streaked across the rock in a manner of a way that veins are arranged on our hearts or wrists. The light was a terrifying type of enchanting, like the feeling of watching lighting when you're young, scared but unable to turn away. The glowing veins seemed to be pulsing with a beat, glowing bright one second than dim the other. I couldn't resist now…

I'm about to greet something, that might be living, in my Captain America T-shirt.

The rock had a rough gravely texture, and was cool to the touch but not the type of cool that freezes your hand off, it was a nice type of cool.

I quickly jumped back when the rock started to vibrate uncontrollable, flinching with my arm covering my eyes when the sound of breaking rock reached my ears. Only a few pebbles grazed my arm. The rock had somehow erupted with the top half in pieces. But at that moment I didn't care about the top half, I didn't care about anything in the world except the bottom half of the meteorite, and what it held.

It was a cube, the most beautiful cube. It had slight carvings of Celtic symbols, I think, it was cloudy blue and it was so beautiful. I didn't even try and stop my hand this time, the rock had been cold this was warm.

_Was it vibrating_? Not in a way a phone vibrates but the way a person does when they're cold or tired, the way life vibrates, when it's waking up.

A white light instantly covers the vision of my eyes, I can't see, I can't see…that's when a pain shoots up my hand and arm, from where I had been touching the cube…

_Blackness… _

When everything goes numb and I collapse onto the hard ground, in that instance just before I fainted, I remembered…

_I had sweet corn on my pizza, yesterday_.

* * *

_Hope you like so far, next Loki's point of view, and he is pissed!_

_Please review every opinion welcome_

_P.s except yours Charlotte. :D _


	4. Chapter 3: Chained Bear

Chapter 3: Chained Bear

_**Loki's P.O.V**_

Even he had to admit the cell, that held him, was impressive.

The walls at the back and to the sides of him were made from a type of element that closely resembled earth's titanium; they were at least three feet thick like the other cells, in the closed and tight corridor, that held him and Asgard other treasonous enemy's. The shackles and chains that kept his arms and hands in the agonizing and embarrassing position, above his head were steel and bronze plated and to say the least, a little tight on his wrists. The bars, in front of him, themselves were steel and gold plated, _at least in here I retain some symbol of my royalty. _

The powerless god slowly raised his head.

He had no view outside the bars, only more mind numbing wall, no scenery, no window, not even another cell for the contact of another prisoner, no way to tell how much time had passed.

He probably would've gone mad a few months ago, if he already wasn't so.

The back of his neck and upper back had suffered the worst of Odin's physical torture, the serpent stone; bronzed and scaled serpent was at least five feet big and appeared to be an exact model of a coiled serpent about to strike. At the back of him it leaned over his kneeling form like an avenging angel, with large fangs protruding out of its abhorred mouth that were directly above his shoulders and neck, they had dripped flesh boiling acid or venom onto his skin, routinely, ever since, at the beginning. At the start, when he was bothered to actually scream and yell against the torment, the venom had boiled away at his flesh, at an agonizingly slow pace, it had felt like being stabbed by little knives until no area of his back was unmarked and then having his wounds cleaned by having poison nettles scraped over his back.

However they only made him groan on the occasion now. The only time it really hurt him now was if the venom dripped onto an exposed area of nerve or bone.

The mental torture was another thing however.

At the start of it all, when the guards still got a kick out of repeatedly stabbing and making him beg for mercy, they would send a healer to his cell at night. Always after he had suffered the worst of Odin's torture during the day and when they might have considered the thought of him dying, apparent of actual happening. She was there to build him up, so that they could knock him down even harder the next time, it was maddening. She was a pretty little thing, which was something, that would make him crave her flesh more than her actual healing abilities.

He hated her… her abilities would leave himself feeling the all too good after-effects of having his flesh and muscle tissue remade, and the warm sensation that travelled from his back to the rest of his body, like a glow was inside him, making him feel invincible. This would make him think that Odin might've still cared for him, but no… the torture would come more painfully than before.

She was stupid, for not only doing that, but for always locking the cell door behind her.

After the incident, where she had _accidentally_ lost her head. He got no more healers.

_It was her own fault_, he thought, she was stupid enough to undo his shackles to get at the worst of his wounds, and which she had done many a nights before, even after his warning, she still did it.

He had no choice. Her stupidity had enraged him so.

He made sure, when she came to his cell that night that he looked as weak and pathetic as he could, he struck, when she locked the door behind herself.

He smiled, at that moment, remembering the look on Odin's face, when the All father himself came down to his cell to see what his…_once son _had done.

After that Odin had employed a more effective use of mental torture, for his adoptive son. The golden handled knife lay stark against the dreary grey floor. It was so close, but Odin in his trickery had made it that the chains that held him kept him from ever reaching the knife.

_And, he, so badly wanted it…_

He had spent many a night trying to reach for it, only to be stopped by, exhaustion from his own arm and back muscles, or, the thought of bringing an unrelenting vengeance down upon the heroes of Midgard, for what they did to him.

_He could not die while they still lived._

He often thought of fun little ways to kill them all so, after a more than painful batch of torture at the hands of the guards, to bring a smile to his pained face. _Well, he'd kill almost all of them…_

He would leave Thor alive, just long enough, to witness his comrades and his mortal lover's death, at the god of mischief's hands. The person he once called…_brother. For his betrayal. _

_He especially liked to think about the man of iron's death, he especially liked the thought of using, what the mortal's called, a pickaxe… was it? Because they could…_

"Argh" the sudden outburst from the fallen god was soon followed by him lurching to the ground in a spasm of pain.

He could feel it…the Tesseract was calling to him.

Its power bubbled and boiled deep, inside the pit of his stomach, for a few seconds, before fading away. The taste of copper in his mouth was evidence, that it was the Tesseract's power and not his own or another's that had just been inside of him.

He could feel the Tesseract moving away from Asgard and into the abyss of space, it was heading for… Midgard.

A smile crept into his now twisted features that formed his face. _He would have his revenge sooner than he thought_.

He looked at his shackled right hand, it had been loosened by the last person that was here, which was the unfortunate, ill-stricken healer, the last time, she tried to heal him, and it had been loosened even more by the attempts he had made to get to the forged knife.

If he could escape his chains, which bound the last ounce of magic he had left, he could then teleport to Midgard and take the Tesseract, which then he could use to exact his revenge on the hated Avengers and the mortal inhabitants of Midgard.

His used his renewed energy that came from the thought of finally exacting his o so blessed revenge, he pulled against the chain, it lurched and groaned before finally come undone with a sudden crack.

_Yesssss_

_Now the other…._

He pulled and wrenched at his arm to undo it from his wretched binds, but still nothing. His, now free, hand brushed against something…_the knife. _

His fingers just touched the blade… he looked at his arm, with a thought coming to mind…

…_They need to suffer; you can heal it, once you have the Tesseract…._

Odin had stripped him of most of his power's, he needed the Tesseracts energy to heal himself from such a wound that he was about to inflict, upon himself.

_Oh yes they shall suffer, greatly._

He grabbed the knife hard; he could feel his breath coming out quickly and shakily, against his gritted teeth he pressed the edge of the blade against the flesh of his forearm. He started cutting… the flesh was more easy to cut through than he thought… the pain was almost unbearable, grinding his teeth. It took him longer than he imagined, most of the time taken was spent on getting through the tough bone. After cutting through the last tendril of hanging flesh and bone, the god lurched forward resting on to his knees and forearms looking up in case the guards were coming, his breath heavy. His face, on the surface, looked emotionless, almost looking unfeeling of the events of the recent endearment, however the god was pained, it had felt like someone had dug their nails into his flesh and dragged them along the length of his arm, whilst pouring salt water on his wounds.

He just knew how to keep the pain inside. _Now to teleport…_

However the god had only noticed the loss of blood from his severed arm, his subjugated body was still bleeding, the blood forming a rather large, cold, lifeless pool around his knees, his vision was starting to blur, his head felt heavy.

_Just need to rest… _

_**OMG , so sorry about my painfully slow typing, I just came out my cave a year ago.**_

_**Thanks for so many review, keep enjoying!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Icy Wrath

**Sorry took so long guys. Been on holiday. Hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter 4: icy wrath

_The frozen lands of jotunheim had become even more decimated and lifeless since the Asgardiens, bifrost's, devastating power, had rained down upon them, killing hundreds even thousands of his people. _

_Most of the snow and ice was now forever stained, brown and red, by the amount of blood spilt that day._

_Laufey pondered this thought as well as many others; most notably he often thought how he had managed to escape from that worthless example of a fortress._

_Well most of him, had escaped. _

_The movement of his eyes downwards was almost unnoticeable, by the court members, for he had done it so agonizingly slow and without any emotion, even touching his ritually scarred face, that no one could even bear to watch him. He looked at the empty space that once would've once been occupied by his long and muscular legs. He knowingly…. this time… stroked the empty space, made by his now absent legs; it eased the pain that was now, somehow, always present. He had lost his beloved, his new born son a long time ago and now, his legs to the wretched All-father. What more could he, truly, lose?_

_Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a brilliant bright blue light skimming the sky like a fast paced teardrop. He smiled, so it was true, the tesseract had truly become unstable just as his council overseer had said, he knew he would not be the only one who knew of the passing cube. But he would make sure he'd be the first to act. He didn't own any of the magical talents of the wizards and mages, nor did anyone in his court at present. But he guessed the cube would return to the one place it had gone before when it had been unstable, all those centuries ago._

_Unlike many, he himself knew the cube possessed conscious thought, even if it was basic, it was still conscious. It had been drawn to Midgard once, what's to say it wouldn't be drawn again?_

_The weak king sat, upon his frozen throne, contemplating many things, but most of all, if the guards were able bodied and successful in retrieving the cube, what then?_

_For the first time, in exactly 2453 years, the cold king smiled._

_**Update coming tomorrow, don't be mad it took so long had a huge exam. But don't blame if you're a little peed, I would be too. **_


	6. Chapter 5: T is for Torture

Chapter 5: T is for Torture

**O.C P.O.V**

_Wow… I must've had like, at least, two cans of beer… because I'm soooo hung-over…_

Easing my eyelids open, hurt, like hell. The sudden burst of sunlight instantly made me close them again. "Sign" please don't let it be me in the foreign kid's bed…. _again,_ I had only just recovered from that embarrassing party mishap. 

Slowly, I raised my head off the cold, hard floor, my arms pushing me into the lounging position and carefully opened my right eyelid. _I'm in the rugby field? No, that can't be right… _wedging open my second eye, to get a proper look around, seemed to be futile, I was still in the rugby field, I was use to the sunlight now, fully opening my eyes now, I looked at my surroundings properly.

I was in a crater, _a big ass crater…._

Distorted chunks of earth were everywhere, I was a few feet just below the field, I could, just about, make out the big posts to the right. My head hurt, it was pounding on all sides, and the throbbing was in time with my heart beat. My hand was shaking as I raised it to the side of my head, to ease it a bit. Okay, what had happened last night? Sitting upright seemed to help my recalling abilities, a bit.

_O.K. last night I remember being in the library…with jack…than_

"OH MY GOD", the shock realization hit my head like a well, placed punch. I dragged my hand to my mouth, force of habit when I was scared or excited, and right now I was both. Easing myself up onto my feet, I noticed my eyesight was just level with the unscarred ground above. Turning my gaze back to the centre of the crater, the rock was gone, the giant ball of mushed up earth that had formed in space for maybe like a million years ago, had disappeared. It had looked dark red with veins of silver warped around it; it reminded me of the ginormous natural rock monuments in the pictures of the Arizona desert of America that surrounded my room, pinned to the walls.

_So many places…_

I washed away that afterthought and began looking for any signs of the rock or of that weird blue box thing.

I used the big toe end of my grey pumps to flip over a slightly large pebble that was jutting out of the ground slightly.

_Hmm, not under there…_

_Oh look, there's another large pebble that a giant meteorite and blue cube can probably hide under_, idiot, I thought sarcastically. Even though the sun was just about streaming through the treeline, without a cloud in sight, it still felt like the deathly cold of last night. I shrugged both my hands in to the pockets of my purple jacket that was zipped up, to cover my embarrassing captain America t-shirt.

I dug my feet into the side of crater and eased myself up so that the ground above was just below my waist. "Gasp" the grass that just yesterday was a beautiful dark green, was now black. Not even in patches. Everywhere, the grass is just black.

The trees around the field seemed fine, their green leaves swayed gently in the wind…wait where are my glasses; I shouldn't be able to see that far.

From around 5 or 6 years old I was cursed with poor eyesight not even the luxury of short or long sightedness, I rubbed my eyes out of disbelief yet my glasses weren't there but there was no fuzziness. I looked around and noticed the thick, black lensed spectacles, shining in the sunlight, the right lens was broken. _Oh, well._

Huh, what was that? it sounded like a whirring noise.

Oh come on, I was just about to do a super cool fist pump and run about shouting hallelujah, _what the hell? can't a girl celebrate._

I eased onto the side of the crater, lying on my belly, just peaking my head over the edge.

Holy Christ on a stick!

There were giant avatar people. I wasn't sure what the whirring noise was but it must have bought the giant blue guys here because not even the nerdy guys Cosplay costumes are that realistic. There were seven of them, all of them were bald, save for one who had dishevelled raven black hair; they all had scars zig zagging their faces and bared chest. They were all around 8 or 9 foot tall, there skin a dark ice blue. _Eyes as red as blood…_

_What were they?_

_Great, I'm about to meet an alien species… in my Captain America t-shirt. _

Whoa are they naked…nope just had some cloth over their private parts…wait do aliens have private parts? They also had weird knives or swords, they were curved and had different extensions, and the swords themselves looked exotic, foreign and… _dangerous._

I dragged my eyes from their weapons, towards the burliest of the blue giants; he was saying something I had just missed, to the rest of them. They all nodded back to him at once, with grim facial expressions, except the full head of hair one, who looked a little wide eyed but nodded back all the same, after a minute.

They started to separate, three went to the top, near the beginning of the impact tail, two examined the blackened ground beneath them, the young one waited patiently near the spot where they had been gathered, holding a spear close to his side…I had to get away I wasn't prepared to greet E.T let alone some blue avatar giants. I looked over to left where I could see the brown science block in the distance above the hill, if I could run across the crater, climb the side of the ledge and run across the field I could alert someone near the window and…. _Wait there were seven blue guys_.

I turned my head back to the front. A pair of huge feet was in front of me; I slowly looked up, the feeling of dread hung heavy in the pit of my stomach. There were more scars on him than the others they seemed more like patterns than just random cuts, but I couldn't tell because of the sunlight glaring at me.

His chin was big and stuck out a bit, his nose was rather large and slightly bent at a right angle, and his cheekbones stuck out a bit, as well. His mouth was slightly agape, revealing yellow, fanged set of teeth.

I stuck out my hand slightly, and waved a little, giving him a shy smile.

"Hi"

He gave me a dark and terrifying smile, his eyes bulged and I saw the sharp, rotting teeth within his mouth. Before I knew it his hand struck out and grabbed me around my hair, pulling me up, pain streaked around my head as an unbearable pressure stamped on my head.

Screaming, oh GOD, this fucking hurts.

"Stop please, please oh GOD"! he set me just a foot above the ground, get the hand out of the hair, own…owwww, I just tried to get his hand of my hair but it hurt, it hurt a lot, like a burning feeling. But I couldn't feel it too much; my head was just hurting too much…oh god please makes it stop.

"Shut up, pathetic creature"! My body paralysed with fear, it can talk, how? It gave a gruff laugh, after seeing my expression, that laugh made me want to cry, what does it want?

"Where is the Tesseract?" The creature's red eyes stared so hatefully at me that it felt like he was staring into my soul. Wait… the what?

_He stared at me for a few seconds, what the hell is a Tesseract?_

His patience didn't last long, he soon released the hold he had on my hair and grasped my torso in his hands… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" HIS HANDS, THEY'RE BURNING ME!

HE SHOOK ME WHILE SHOUTING, CAN'T UNDERSTAND HIM, EARS HURT SO BAD, OH GOD.

I'm suddenly on the…ground again...black grass in … front of me… can't think…ugh…

"Where is it?"

"Don't know, can't find it" I heard the other giant growl, it was the black haired one, they spoke English but it was rough and strangely accented.

"Take the mortal, it has probably taken it_" seriously I'm the 'it'_.

"She's injured; she might not survive the trip"

"'It', 'it', might not make the trip, and 'it' is the only one here, I know 'it' has taken it and hidden it somewhere than returned for more treasure"

"At least wrap a cloth around her…'it', our touch affects it" he muttered that one.

I felt someone lean over me, I tried to crawl away but my arms the pressure of the ground on them hurt, I was badly burnt, I squinted at them, and almost cried, they were blackened and cracked, black pus and blood seeped out of the cracks. I felt something being wrapped around my torso and arms, than my weight was lifted and I was flung over one of their shoulders. I tried to look but when I opened my eyes I was face to face with a blue back, I had to keep my body tense so when the creature walked I wouldn't slam my face into his back, I guess it was their skin that was burning me.

The temp dropped. My eyes shot open. The ground below was now covered in snow? What? I can't lift my body up to look around.

So much pain…so…tired…

"What's this, then?" I tensed, that voice wasn't like the other two… the blacked haired ones voice was a little high pitched, the burly leaders voice was deep and heavy tongued, this new one sounded scarier.

I'm on a different planet, the thought was the most intelligent thing, I was thinking right now.

"My lord, we could not find the sacred Tesseract that you crave so much, and we are truly sorry" the burly one said, _god, kiss ass much_? "But, I have the mortal who stole it" I wasn't being held by the burly one, because I didn't feel the chest rumble from the giant I was on…wait, what? I don't even know what the hell a Tesseract is?

Shrugging me off, I was forced onto my knees, gasp, ice was everywhere and giants were everywhere as well, all around watching and staring, watching me. Everything was made of ice, the walls, the weird statues and the throne… _oh wow…oh crap_… the giant, upon what I assumed was a throne because the ice chair had jewels and was spiked at the back, looked threatening, his legs were gone up to his knee. There were scars running over his head like waves, chest was covered with them… did everyone here have a cutting issue or what?

His face was similar…

"Where is the tesseract?" he said it so calmly and coldly that shivered even more in the cold. I kept my eyes on him but I noticed the bloody pool forming around my knees.

"I don't know what… a Tess...er...ract is?" my voice was quiet and inaudible to even my own, but somehow he heard it.

"You lie" he said simply, than nodded to the giant behind me, the one who had his hand on my hand.

Sharp pain shot through my back, I fell forward into the soft snow, again and again the pain in my back repeated, I can't shout, my throat, it hurts, someone was shouting, can't make it out, about to black out.

"Not yet" the burly one whispered in my ear. I felt the ice cold fingers of the giant slip into my mouth…oh no my braces FUCK… I tried to move but he had pressed his knee over my back and arms.

"GOD NO, PWEASE NU, GOD"! I felt his finger wrap around my wisdom tooth, and heard the crunch before I felt the pain. It felt like I was chewing broken glass, he was still pulling… oh god no… thank god the blackness is coming…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Sorry these chapters are a bit dark will get funny later, just adding a back story is all. **_


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Hero

Chapter 6: Dark Hero

"_Oh Loki…what happened?" _

_He didn't want to raise his head, too ashamed…_

_He heard a sigh, when he didn't answer, it was soft and melancholy, and he sensed there was a smile behind it, he peaked up to see his mother's expression. Her hair was like a silver and gold waterfall that ended just below her shoulders, her skin was a soft cream with laughter lines and dimples, forged long ago, but her sort sky blue eyes were trained on him with such sweet concern it made him want to hold on to her long flowing white gown, that always smelt of honey, for forever._

"_I fell"_

_He tried to hide his need to sniffle behind a cough, and quickly wiped his tears with the sleeve of his favourite green and golden hemmed tunic, afraid mother would judge him the way father did when he had cried in front of him during the start of his training lessons. _

"_Ssshh, there is no need to cry now, is there"_

_His mother embraced him with spreading warmth that flowed through to him in the embrace, whilst minding his cut knee in the process._

_He heard the soft rumble in her chest before she spoke…_

"_Don't worry my baby; mommy will get this healed in a second"_

_My baby…_

Loki eased his right eye open, he hadn't dreamed like that in years, _centuries, _even. At best, he got nightmares. Was it a memory he had lost long ago? Or just something sweet his mind eased him into to sleep and rest? He was… _unsure._

Loki tried pushing up his body up with his left hand, but almost instantly stopped, there was a sudden burst of pain that felt like his muscles had been bruised and pulled, whilst being teased out with tweezers , _he couldn't even lean on it._

He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up by his right arm, he then set himself on his knees.

_By the hated all-father…_

His arm,_ well what was left of it,_ had clotted, and was left to a stump. He eased his eyes shut and could feel the bile burning at the back of his throat, it would heal naturally, he hoped. Using his fingers he trailed them across his back, the wounds were deep. He had been too exhausted to examine himself earlier; now, he could feel the true extent of Odin's torture.

He dropped his hand onto his thighs.

_How long have I been here?_

The hallway was empty…_except for the slight trail of blood leaking onto the light grey concrete walk-way._

_They will be here soon… need to find the tesseract._

Shakily he stood, leaning against one of the pale grey walls that enclosed him. Last time, he had sensed the object of his desire, heading for the pathetic Midgard. Hopefully the mortals had not found it or were even aware of its returned presence, but there was doubt, he was unsure of how long he had been asleep in this wretched dungeon.

To be sure he spread out his fingers on his good hand, in front of him, and soon found the slight pull of energy that was unique to the Tesseract. He always enjoyed this, the magic pulsed around him almost as if it was a living entity, comforting him when he was most lonely, he had been without it for a long time, and Odin had made sure the chains that bound him would inhibit his remaining powers.

_Hello old friend… _

No time to get acquainted again, he needed to find his cosmic cube. He used some of what little magic he had left to create a map of the nine realms, he was sure the cube wouldn't have travelled beyond the realms, when it was so unstable. The images of the nine planetary realms were before him with a background of beautiful stars the sizes of pinpricks, and clouds of nebulae that had swirling gases the colours of greens, reds and blues that spun around each other in such sweet harmony.

He looked at the pathetic Midgard, the spinning realistic image before him was no bigger than his hand. If only it were truly like that in reality…he could've crushed them in a second.

'Sigh' Pleasant dreams.

He spread his fingers just over the image of Midgard feeling for the static and looking for a more precise location of the cube.

_Nothing…_

The magic had whispered to him, the cube was no longer on Midgard.

"THEN WHERE?!" he shouted at the magic tendrils surrounding him, _how could it not be on Midgard has Thor already found it and brought it back? _The notion of that caused him great pain, he knew it would be in the relic room, along with the other enchanting and mystical objects that were already held there, the same room that would have a number of guards and an improved destroyer that the wretched All-father would've purchased from the dwarves to replace the one Thor had destroyed.

_Destroyers were hard to destroy. _

Whilst Loki had been thinking of the dreaded possibility, the tendrils of dark magic, he had summoned, were quickly searching each realm on the mystical map, eager to please their dark lord and master.

_Jotunheim, our Lord, is where the cube is… Our Lord…_

The tendrils whisper, made him turn instantly to the white and pale blue globe that hovered before him. The aquatic blue spot on the globe told him of its almost exact position; once he is on the planet he could use his power to find the exact position.

But, Jotunheim… his birthplace…

Never, he physically shuddered; he would always despise them, those abominations of nature. He had always hated them since he heard his first stories when he was a young one, how they marked their babes from birth to show their strength and lack of mercy for their own ones, imagine what'll they do to their enemies, his father had once said to scare him. He would never be one of them.

But…

He shook himself.

Forgetting that, he began feeling the slight hum within him, he analysed his magic that was flowing through him right now, at best he had a teleportation and a few destruction spells in him, plenty to get in there and out with.

He washed the magic away with a flick of his hand, and gathered the energy within his hand, muttering the chant of travel, feeling the golden magic swirl around him in a whirlpool of warmth and static, closing his eyes just to rest in the warmth and to regain his strength, whilst hobbling on his feet, trying to regain his balance from the sudden onset of dizziness, befalling him from the lack of blood.

Coldness bit him sharply; he lacked even his basic armour in this climate.

Well, this is…lovely.

Smiling to himself, he was in a corner of the throne room, luckily the room was unoccupied by any living creature, the cool air blew into his throat, easing the bile building at the back of his throat back down and cooling the uncomfortable heat in his cheeks and forehead. He could make out the jagged back throne chair that was transparent and a slight pale blue.

He spread the fingers on his right hand feeling the static, oh yes, it was defiantly here. Excitement unfurled in the tight of his chest. Soon… soon they shall all pay. He followed the signature signal, and moved with the static.

He passed through the hallway on the right, his feet shuffling through the snow, two more corridors and soon he entered a hallway with pillars that reached his shoulders and were adorned with relics and worthless Frost giant art, when he saw the two giants guarding a downward stairway, he quickly hid behind one of the ice pillars. He made sure the static was leading him down there before he cast an illusion of himself right in front of them, he frowned it was not the best, it was blurry and slightly shifting, as if it was haze or fog, but the giants must've been tired and hankering for a battle because they attacked it without question.

He smiled and creped behind them, whilst they got up, from flailing over each other after the illusion of him, he quickly stood over the left one and quickly placed his hand just above the chin and quickly jerked it to the right which was followed by an audible crunch.

The body of the recently felled one held the other underneath him, he grinned at the abhorrent creature that was struggling, it grunted at him, but he could see the present fear in its soulless red eyes.

Hm, fear… the pain that gnawed at the bottom of a creature's stomach, causing an electric charge to frazzle his throat and heart, the pain, the fear…unbearable.

He looked at the creature…your just too lucky. He reached for the chin and twisted so, the crunch…_delicious_.

He grinned, admiring his work for a second; he turned towards the stairway and ran down wards. He skidded when he hit the bottom, snow seeping into his raw, broken blisters which covered his feet. He would have to ignore that.

This can't be right… they place the most powerful weapon in the universe… in a dungeon?

He faced a hallway, white pale walls, separated by sections of bars made of aquatic blue ice.

Luxury his cell was, compared to these, the cell he had been in was much bigger than these; the snow had been blown in some way down this hallway, so it had piled up in the corners, however there was a pile of snow in the middle, wait…oh

Shaking his head he moved on, vile creatures. At least his guards had made sure to check if he was alive, or to cart the other bodies away, in his dungeon.

The god whisked out his hand searching for the cube, following the corridor, whilst pondering the oddity of why the damned frost giants would place such an object in the dungeon of all places, and with such little fortification, maybe to confuse the enemy. It was possible.

The static charge in his hand jumped, he turned to the right then to the left.

It was there…

It…was…there?

Frowning he placed his hand on one of the aquatic, blue ice bars and squatted to get a better look, it…it was a pile of snow?

Leaning on his left stub against the bars he moved his good hand through to the snow that had built up in the middle, frantically digging through it with his clawed up hand.

Could it be a trap…designed to make me think it is here, for them to strike out against me.

No, unlikely the whole cosmos still thinks I'm locked up.

Except Heimdall.

A soft type of fabric touched his fingertips, his thoughts interrupted he retracted his hand back to the bars he quickly summoned a small fire destruction spell he held his flaming hand against the bar and watched as the bright orange and exuberant red diminish the colossal bar to a puddle of clear water with an audible hiss of steam.

Squeezing himself through the gap, noticing how much weight he lost, he quickly grasped the shape lying in the snow. Lifting it up, he wiped away the white powder away from…

MORTAL…

Dropping the creature he quickly rubbed away the sticky snow and flakes of dried blood, attempting to vomit. He had touched one, had felt its weak pathetic heartbeat against his right forearm…he had felt its weakness. Finally he stopped dry heaving; the mortal in front of him was un-distinguishable.

He was sure it was a female, but the black and blue open flesh wounds over her body seems to have made identifying the creature by discerning any notable features impossible. Except for areas of torn open and ice burned flesh, and other areas covered with brown dried blood 'her' flesh was almost the same as his pale white skin, but 'she' had pinpricks of baby pink skin, the mortal was cold.

Placing his hand on 'her' side, against his revulsion, he spread his magic over 'her' form, allowing the tendrils to slither over her form the magic soon came back; this creature had been in possession or at least in contact with the cube. There was still a magical residue on 'her' form. Now he understood why the frost giants had placed, what he had thought was the tesseract, in a dungeon. 'She' was going to be interrogated.

_Not if I can help it…_

Raising his hand, he felt tried to feel the static in the air, but no, the only static he was feeling was coming from the 'girl'.

He threw his arm over his eyes and clenched his teeth, raspy breath coming, from his mouth. A huge pressure building on his head, making him even more hot and bothered. Sanity was fleeing him, his rage building like a torrent river.

Easy, calm down. The voice in his head was not helping, he wanted to rip the head off of every creature in the cosmos, and yet he would still not be satisfied.

Turning his head, he looked at the creature on the ground; it was this thing's fault. 'She' had hidden it.

"Where is it?" he gnarled whilst gripping the creature by the sides.

He shook 'her', but 'her' eyes remained closed. But there was dried blood staining her mouth and chin, he eased her mouth open. Even he grimaced; the frost giants had delivered their most vigilant of tortures against this mortal, but underestimating the fact that mortals were easily killed.

Her teeth had been ripped from her gums. Stupid creatures, didn't realize midgardians need teeth to talk.

He would have to heal 'it'…

He only had enough magic for teleportation spell and a healing spell. All allies' he had left, were now gone after his attempt to take over Midgard had failed…disastrously.

Hm… the bunker under Midgard, where he had stayed while planning his assault upon Midgard had only been occupied once he had gotten there, it could be empty now, and maybe even some supplies were still there.

Grimacing he picked up the little mortal and set her on his right shoulder, and allowed the swirling gold around himself to envelope his lean body and the mortal's form, whilst he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder to his memory of the place, the endless grey corridors, the mildew scented, pheasant sized, rooms.

He sensed the temp around him had warmed, the 'female' moaned softly against him. Mortals annoyed him, their existence was for nothing. But for Thor, they were just more females to copulate with.

Thankfully, the bulb lights had managed to stay on in this desolate place, and lit the hallway just enough to make his way through. Staying to the left he found his room, it was…sparse to say the most, but at least they left the cot. Crouching down he released the mortal from his grip and let it fall with a slight thud.

From the looks of 'her' she would not last the night, nor be able to answer any of his questions if she did. The dear Captain's emblem was emblazoned upon her tunic; _he would enjoy killing this one indeed. _But for now his precious magic would be wasted upon such a pathetic creature, even the royal hounds at the palace were more deserving of his magic than this creature.

Holding his right palm to the lower of her right cheek, he pushed the healing green glow into her jaw and willed new roots of teeth to be formed. The green glow lit her from the inside, like fire beneath his fingertips, such intricate designs of the veins within the body of the mortal did not interest him, and in fact he only pondered how many veins he could rip out of the mortal before she died…_probably not many._

He soon moved his palm to her wrist and released the magic into her, only enough to heal the serious, fatal wounds but not the others like the festering black gash on her left forearm that he assumed she had got from a frost giant's touch.

The magic ebbed inside of her, making what were once first degree frostbite injures into baby pink flesh, but he was only helping some of her wounds, not the ones that could get her later, why should he? He only needed her for a short time.

She was fine now, except for the less life threatening but still hideous injuries upon her form. Loki eased himself onto the cot and carefully placed the slightly ripped fabrics that had been adjourning the cot over his arm and rest of his lower body, his back and torso couldn't even handle the weight of the air without causing him pain. His magic completely drained he would have to wait till morn to heal himself, but first he would have to rest in order to regain his physical and magical strength.

Loki eased his eyes closed.

_Soon…ssssoon…_

_**Oh god I'm so, so, so sorry! I had exams up the butt and had no time to do this, but know that summer is here I can probably update this either every other day or every weekend.**_

_**By the way this story will have the avenger's point of view, and is kinda set after iron man 3, will warn if I have spoilers in chapter. Also this is a lokixoc story, forgot to mention.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Enter Avengers

Chapter 7: Enter Avengers

_**O.C point of view**_

_Ow oww o o ow oww ow o ow oww ow_

_Where am I?_

_Owwo oww owwo ooww oww_

_Oh god, where is everyone?_

'_Groan' _everything ached, god have I been through a blender or somethin'.

Can't even lift my head up, feels like I'm being scratched by a gazillion cats at once, every limb, every finger, every toe…everything feels too sharp it's making my eyes sting.

There's a heavy pressure on my chest, I can taste blood in my mouth.

Lifting my head, I can just make out a huddled shape under a few raggedy plain grey and some other raggedy red chequered blankets on a small cot just to the left, are they ok?

Am I even ok?

My breathing sounds weird; my chest feels heavy and tight. My left arm feels ok at least; I use the beds nearest leg to lift myself up. Ouch the pressure on the centre of my chest is worse, I hiss. Oh god this is bad, this is so bad.

I close my eyes and slowly bent my head down, and slowly opened my eyes. I released the breath I was holding. My right arm covered in black dangling flesh from open pus scratches. My legs the same but my right ankle had puffed up three times the normal size, it felt like even the lightest touch would have a direct connection to my nerve endings with dire consequences like a knife is cutting its way along the length of my body. Oh crap I don't even want to think about the rest of my body.

Even if I make it out of this, even if my cuts heal and by miracle, if I haven't got an infection already, I don't lose any limbs…my skin will still be ruined, my…god…will any of my friends even recognise me?

Would I recognise me?

The tears falling down my cheek… is actually kinda soothing, cooling the hot sting of the scratches on my face.

I'm going to need so much therapy after this…

A pained groan sound to my left jars me from the thought of losing possibly most of my limbs. Crap, I totally forgot about the person on the bed. I shuffled nearer to the bed using my left arm to lean on, now closer I shift my battered heavy body to lean on the corner of the bed's frame, than lifted my good arm over to the huddled lump, and slightly shook him/her.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, the form leapt out of bed like I had just lit a match under their butt, and I was now staring down, a black haired homeless Santa guy, with a hawk's grip around my neck. This guy's light green gaze holds me paralyzed for a few seconds, before I breathed out all the hot steam I had generated. His pale complexion and unkempt caveman hairdo suited this place, entirely cold and untouched by warmth. I couldn't help but assume I was… we were still on the ice planet but within a grey damp concrete dungeon, and I was the new roommate of crazy Santa over here about to be shanked.

But…it felt like I was in an underground _Earth_ concrete bunker rather than an ice dungeon.

This guy was scaring me, he was pulling me closer by tugging on my neck, and I was now mere inches from his face, his teeth bared…

"Where is it?" his voice almost inaudible…

His snarl on his face looks so animalistic, so hateful it practically makes me shiver to my core and makes me wants to slink down into my own body because of my own weakness in this situation. There was no hope at all, I mean who would want to save me, and I'm just a nobody, who has practically no family or any real friends.

"WHERE…IS…IT, THE TESSERACT?" his growl jolts me back to the situation at hand.

The tesseract… wait the legless blue giant asked for the same thing, maybe it's that blue cube thing that was in the meteorite, it seemed important, the hypnotic blue glow… it was shiny, of course it would be important.

"Is it like a blue cube _thingy?_"

"Yesssss" ok, god, I just wanted to be sure, no need to have to be all snaky.

"It kinda fell out of the sky, then when I went up to it and touched it, um I don't know there was a white light and then I kinda blacked out" his eyes flickered over my face and I have never felt so exposed in my life. He's going to kill me, I know it. In a spy movie, the hero or friend of the hero usually gets tortured to find information after they just denied that they didn't know anything.

Pain…no pain please…

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You're telling the truth?" his voice… it changed from just being carnal and so hateful to…vulnerable, his voice clipped with a slight crack to it…so sad.

For a sociopath.

"Yes" his hands drop me and I make hard contact with the floor, luckily my nose cushions the blow. He just believed me like that…like he knows when a person is telling the truth or…

Lying.

"Gasp" oh god I know who he is, the crazy hobo Santa is…LOKI. It had been in the back of my head scratching at my conscious, take away the beard and some of the long hair and you've got the bat-crap crazy alien who tried to take over New York, killing at least three-thousand people, alone, and in less than a week. And I'm trapped in a small bunker with him.

Oh crap, crap, crap, crap… Is he going to probe me or something… crap, what do aliens do? I slowly roll onto my back and watch as he gracefully plops down near the open entrance to the room, his… back is bleeding slightly, he has no shirt on, only baggy brown trousers, god I hope they were made brown and haven't just been _stained that way. _The wound is deep, on his back with exposed tissue and muscle fibres, the whole wound was more on his upper back and on his neck. I hadn't noticed when he was just holding my neck but his left arm was sum how a stump, but he had two hands when he tried to take over New York, and the stump was now well healed over, leaving no scars or scabs.

Loki had been tortured, during the past year. I can't help but feel a slight bout of pity for the alien guy, in the pit of my stomach. Maybe Thor's race isn't as advanced as I had thought.

If Loki is here, then that means the avengers would be coming to save me and stop Loki, and his various evil plans. Ok don't panic the avengers are coming and Loki is…

_Wow…_

Bruce's P.O.V

The only time Bruce was really worried around the tower was when Tony ran out of his favourite whisky, Thor had eaten all the Pop tarts and starts blaming everyone else for supposedly taking them, the Cap when he misses training and gets on a short circuit with everyone for no explainable reason, Hawkeye sees a picture of Loki, and when Natasha… is all quiet, more so than usual.

But now Thor's dad had 'called' him yesterday about a serious issue, and now his mind couldn't help but picture Loki. He hadn't actually seen Thor's dad contact him but had seen him come into the Playroom in full medieval fair armour saying that he needs to return home and discuss something serious with his father should be back soon with a swift return, then ran upstairs to the roof, stargate teleport, light show disappearing act, leaving Earth's mightiest hero's dazed and confused, and a slightly annoyed tony because he now had a burnt weird pattern on his helipad and a slightly dishevelled Jane Foster, moping about the place.

Everyone was anxious; it was probably just an Asgard issue, but if not…

"Hmm, I wonder when lumber jack is going be back" Tony says as he swirls a glass of dark fluids in a whiskey glass, the ice makes a clinking sound against the silence of the highly tense room, he's wearing his favourite black suit with red shirt.

"It's only been a day, he probably didn't finish the business till late and stayed over" Natasha was in her usual pose, folded arms and uninterested demeanour but her voice was calm and logical imbued which made the room less tense and everyone a little less edgy and worried for Thor.

Steve had only been sitting on the burgundy leather sofa, resting his chin on his fist and forearm and staring into space all the time everyone from the team, minus Thor but plus Jane, had been waiting in the Rec room, but Steve looked like he was about to talk when the thunderous growl from the sky silenced him and seemed to still the entire universe as they waited for Thor

Thor took in total 3:02 minutes because Bruce found himself nervously watching the clock.

When Thor walked in with a stern expression everyone leapt to their feet, his face was only softened when Jane slightly kissed and embraced him.

Steve was the only one who had the courage to ask.

"Well?" he said it half-jokingly.

"It doesn't bode well in Asgard my friends, Loki has escaped…" everyone in the room relives everything that happened and collapses in on themselves "and something else friends… the cube is missing" Thor's voice cracks the entire way.

Everyone looks at each other knowing and seeing the same…

Tony claps his hands together…

"Well, time to get the good Bourbon"


End file.
